Redpelt
by Lynxboy
Summary: A kit escapes from the twolegs and finds his clan. But it turns out that BOTH of his parents are medicine cats from two different clans. He makes many friends but also enemys.
1. Chapter 1

One Day Firestar is walking through the forest when he smells a scent mix of thunderclan and kittypet. He sneaks up on the the cat when suddenly it bolts past him as if running from something. He finally catches up with it when it stops.

"I think that will put enough distance between me and those creepy twolegs," it says.

"What are you doing in my clans territory?" Firestar asks.

The kittypet whips around and says, "Who's there?!"

Firestar, "I am Firestar, a cat from leader of Thunderclan."

"Ok, I am out here running away from those crazy twolegs who captured me, all I remember of my kit life is being taken away from my mother and then waking up in that nest," says the kittypet.

"Well if your running away, then come with me I think you should come back with me to my clan," says Firestar.

Once they get to the clan,

"I call upon all cats old enough to hunt for themselves to gather under high rock," says Firestar leaping onto high rock.

"I believe this kit was stolen from Thunderclan and taken to a twoleg nest," He says, "So does anyone recognize him?"

Then out of nowhere Cinderpelt runs up and says "REDKIT?!" and she licks him affectionetly.

"Are you my mother, the one they took me me from?" Asks Redkit.

"Yes!" Exclaims Cinderpelt, still licking Redkit.

"When I helped those two shadowclan cats I had a weak moment and I mated with Littlecloud. Then a moon later I had Redkit and then I lost him," She explains to the clan.

"Well if we know Redkit is of our clan we will accept him as our clan." Says Firestar.

"Cinderpelt you will take Redpaw in as your apprentice so that he may become a medicine cat," Firestar decides.

"The clan meeting is over," and with that Firestar leaped of the great rock and into his den.

"Go into that den over there and I will tell you more about everything tomorrow Redpaw," and she went into her own den, and Redpaw went to the den she had pointed out and found empty moss and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One day when Redpaw is looking for some plants and herbs, he runs into two of the warrior apprentice She-cats.

The Apprentices, "Oh your Redpaw arn't you?"

Redpaw, "Ya and who are you?"

The apprentices, "I am Shadowpaw and this is Dawnpaw."

Redpaw, "Could you both help me carry these herbs back to, wait what is that smell?" He says sniffing the air.

Dawnpaw, "Sure, but could you continue hunting," Talking to Shadowpaw.

Once they are near camp.

Dawnpaw, "So do you want to meet the other apprentices?"

Redpaw, "Once we get these herbs back."

Afterwards when they are in the apprentice den.

Dawnpaw, "This is Featherpaw, this is scarpaw, and this is jaypaw. Also some of the other apprentices are out right now"

The other apprentices, "Hi."

Redpaw, "Hi, I should be getting back to Cinderpelt."

**If anyone would like to be a apprentice or warrior please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

One day Cinderpelt is talking to Redpaw.

Cinderpelt, "I am running very low on catmint and I know a great place to get it, but my leg started bugging me. I would like you and another cat to go get me some."

Redpaw, "Okay, but who should I take,"

Cinderpelt, "You should take Dawnpaw."

Redpaw, "Okay."

Once Redpaw found Dawnpaw.

Redpaw, "Cinderpelt told me to take you to find some catmint."

Dawnpaw, "Fine."

Near the catmint patch.

Redpaw, "The catmint is this way."

Dawnpaw, "Okay."

Redpaw, "Who's there," Turning around quickly.

"So you are Redpaw." Says a Black cat with white paws, "My name is White foot."

Redpaw says, "Can you help us get all this catmint back to the camp." while pulling abunch of catmint out of the ground.

Whitefoot, "No I am busy trying to hunt but my apprentice Shadowpaw has caught a lot of fresh-kill, so I will let her help you."

Redpaw, "So that's who your mentor is Shadowpaw."

Shadowpaw, "Ya, but lets get all of this catmint before Whitefoot changes his mind."

Once they got all the catmint to camp.

Cinderpelt, "That is a very good supply of Catmint, I think the three of you should get some sleep."

All three apprentices, "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

At night, Redpaw decides to go for a walk through the forest. He then runs into all the apprentices who are doing a test where all the apprentices have to do a night patrol.

Redpaw, "So was I supposed to do this also."

Dawnpaw, "Yes, I tried waking you but you wouldn't wake up, I am glad your up now so you won't fail."

Redpaw, "Sorry."

Dawnpaw, "Now lets finish the patrol."

So once they get back from the patrol, they get quite a shock.

All of the apprentices, "What happened."

Crimsoneye, "We were attacked."

Redpaw, "Is anyone hurt."

Crimsoneye, "Well, Foxflame, and I don't know how to tell you this but..."

Redpaw, "What!?"

Crimsoneye, "You might want to see for your self."

He moves out of the way.

Redpaw, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He screams, running towards a limp body of Cinderpelt.

Redpaw, "How did this happen!?"

Crimsoneye, "Badgers attacked and she tried to save Sorreltail's kits."

Redpaw, "I should have been here."

Firestar, "I know your mom just died, but Foxflame is due soon and she was injured, she, no the clan needs a medicine cat so, I know it isn't a proper naming ceremony but Redpaw since we have no medicine cat so from now on you will be Redpelt, now go look after Foxflame.

In the Morning, Redpelt wakes up to here a screech. He dashes to where the screech came from, the nursery.

Redpelt, "What's going on?"

Crimsoneye running out of the nursery.

Crimsoneye, "Foxflame is kitting!"

Redpelt runs into the nursery.

Redpelt, "I have never helped a cat kit before, so can one of you guys help me?"

Daisy, "I'll help."

"Now make sure to push when I tell you Foxflame, and Redpelt help her."

Once the kits were kitted.

Foxflame, "This one shall be Greenkit, and this one will be Snowkit."

Crimsoneye, "Those are beautiful names and we have beautiful kits."

So then Firestar told the clan that Foxflame had kitted and he told them what their names were.

The next day, Redpelt decides to go stock up on herbs.

Redpelt walks into the apprentice's den.

Redpelt, "Dawnpaw and Shadowpaw, wake up, Foxflame knows you haven't been out of camp in a while, and whitefoot just thought you needed to get out of camp, so they told me to take you to stock up on herbs."

Dawnpaw and Shadowpaw says sleepily, "Ok, ok."

Once they're near the owl tree.

Dawnpaw, "Do you smell that, it smells like fox, and its fresh."

Shadowpaw, "Lets check it out."

Once they found the fox set.

Dawnpaw, "Just as I, Wait! Get back in the bushes now."

Redpelt and Shadowpaw, "Ok."

Dawnpaw, "There it is." pointing with her tail to the entrance of the fox set.

Redpelt, "Ok so we go back to camp for back, wait Dawnpaw, Shadowpaw no we can't take the fox, oh crap I will just go get help."

So once Redpelt returned to the fox set with Whitefoot and Crimsoneye. Dawnpaw and Shadowpaw comes up to them covered in not cat blood, but fox blood.

Redpelt, "Did you kill it and are you hurt."

Dawnpaw, "Yes we killed it, and no we're not hurt." She says while Redpelt noses through their fur.

Redpelt, "You both really killed it, great starclan."

Shadowpaw, "Ya we really had some good teamwork back their."

Once they are back at camp and the yexplain to Firestar what happened, Firestar calls a clan meeting and has a naming ceremony for Dawnpaw and Shadowpaw, who now are Dawnshadow and Shadowcloud.

Redpelt running up to them and licking Shadowcloud affectionatly.

Dawnshadow, "Wait isn't it against warrior code for a medicine cat to have a mate?"

Redpelt and Shadowcloud, "We don't care."

Dawnshadow, "OK..."

Redpelt, "Well I guess I will let you guys go vigil."

And with that Shadowcloud and Dawnshadow went to sit vigil, and Redpelt went to sleep.

**I now have a forum so if anyone wants to be in my famfic, or would like to give me some ideas, just join my forum or review.**

**Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

One night Redpelt has a vision. The vision s of him, Shadowpelt, and Dawnshadow are getting ready to attack windclan because they are invading thunderclan. But when they attack Windclan Redpelt hurts Crowfeather and Crowfeather hurts him and Shadowpelt. Then everything goes dark and he sees himself sitting by Bluestar, Dawnshadow, and Shadowpelt in Starclan territory.

Then he wakes up after having the vision. He bolts to the warriors den and finds Dawnshadow and Shadowpelt running towards him.

Dawnshadow, "Did you just have a vision like us?"

Redpelt, "Yes!"

Shadowpelt, "Well what do we do?"

Dawnshadow, "Well we should take two warriors with us and go check it out, if its true then we send the warriors back to go get help and we hold off windclan."

And so Redpelt, Dawnshadow, Shadowpelt, and the two warriors run off to check. When they get there they find windclan coming out of a tunnel.

Redpelt, "Go back and warn thunderclan." He says to the warriors.

After the warriors leave Redpelt, Dawnshadow, and Shadowpelt Run up to Onestar.

Redpelt, "Why the hell are you in thunderclan territory?"

Onestar, "We came to obliterate thunderclan."

Shadowpelt, "How can you do such a thing to us after all we've done for you?"

Onestar, "We are tired of your so called 'help'. All your help has done is make us look like wimps in the eyes of the other clans!"

Dawnshadow, "Well thats all you are!"

Then Dawnshadow leaps at Onestar and takes out one of his lives. At the same moment Crowfeather leaps at Dawnshadow but Shadowpelt jumps in the way and is killed instantly. A few moments later Onestar wakes up and leaps on Dawnshadow in rage and after battling for a while Onestar kills Dawnshadow. As Redpelt sees both of his closest friends lying on ground dead he leaps in a bloodlust fury at Onestar and claims another of his lives. But then Crowfeather leaps on him and kills him.

**And no I am not ending the story. I will explain in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

This next chapter takes place half of a moon after Leafpool and Squirrelflight bring Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit back to camp...

One day Leafpool is walking through the nursery checking the kits when Foxflame screeches out in pain.

Foxflame, "The Kits are coming!"

Leafpool, "Ok just calm down Foxflame, Brightheart get in hear."

Brightheart, "What do you. Oh! Foxflame!"

Brightheart goes over and helps Leafpool deliver Foxflame's kits. Once Foxflames kits are delivered...

Foxflame, "Crimsoneye come over and see our kits... Wait a second this kit looks like my old apprentice Dawnshadow."

Leafpool, "Oh you mean that warrior who died holding off Windclan with her three friends while me and Squirrelflight were gone."

Foxflame, "Ya."

After a bit of crying over the painful memories...

Foxflame, "I think I'll name her Leafkit."

Five moons later Leafkit is being adventurous and decides to follow Leafpool quietly when she goes to get herbs. Leafpool goes to near the lake when suddenely she hears a yowl. She goes to where the yowl came from and finds Leafkit lying on the ground unconcious with blood near her eyes and a dead snake next to her. Leafpool takes Leafkit to camp and has Foxflame come to the Medicine Den after Leafpool stops the bleeding. Foxflame comes in followed by Crimsoneye and runs up to Leafkit.

Foxflame, "What happened?"

Leafpool, "She followed me out of camp and was attacked by a snake, she killed it but it blinded her."

Foxflame, "Oh no."

Six moons later Leafkit, Jaykit, Hollykit, Lionkit, are standing on top of Hanging Ledge...

Firestar, "I have called this clan meeting to name these 4 kits apprentices."

After the apprenticing ceremony, Leafpaw and Jaypaw go to the medicine den to learn the herbs with Leafpool, Hollykit goes on her first hunting lesson with Brackenfur, and Lionpaw goes on his first battle training with Ashfur.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter takes place two moons after Leafpaw was apprenticed.

One day Leafpaw and Leafpool are sharing tongues when suddenly Tawnypelt walks into camp carrying a kit while Tigerpaw carried a kit and Flamepaw and Dawnpaw.

"What are you doing in Thunderclan territory?" asks Leafpool.

"I was kicked out of Shadowclan because I had two more kits, Spiritkit and Sunnykit,

because Stormfur from Riverclan raped me," explains Tawnypelt.

"Fine! Come talk to Firestar!" exclaims Leafpool

In Firestar's den...

"Tawnypelt why are you here?" asks Firestar

"I was kicked out of Shadowclan and I have Tigerpaw, Flamepaw, Dawnpaw, and 2 kits I recently had," says Tawnypelt.

"You can stay in Thunderclan," says Firestar.

"Thank you Firestar," says Tawnypelt.

Later at night Tawnypelt is walking around when Stormfur shows up.

"Why are you here? I told you not to follow me, " says Tawnypelt.

"I told you, I've never liked Brook, I did it to make you jealous. I've always loved you. I couldn't help myself," explains Stormfur

"Who's he?" asks Leafpaw.

"Oh no," says Tawnypelt.

"Tawnypelt why does this cat smell like... you let a Riverclan cat into Thunderclan! You scum! Where's Leafpool?" shouts Leafpaw.

"Wait! Please, I can explain," says Tawnypelt.

"Start explaining then," says Leafpaw.

Tawnpelt goes on to explain this, I wasn't actually raped, Stormfur came up to me once when I was near the border. So I thought I could trust him, so I told him how I'd lost interest in Rowanclaw and how I had always thought about him, and then one thing led to another and we mated. A couple moons later I had Spiritkit and Sunnykit. Rowanclaw found out and then he told Blackstar, so Blackstar kicked me out for mating with a Riverclan cat.

"I have to get back to my clan so Leafpaw please don't tell a soul," begs Stormfur.

"I won't but if anything happens to my clan because of you to, I will tell," promises Leafpaw.

"Thank you so much!" exclaims both Stormfur and Tawnypelt.

After a few good byes, Stormfur goes back to Riverclan and Tawnypelt and Leafpaw go back to their dens. The next day...

"So who will our mentors be?"asks Dawnpaw, Tigerpaw, and Flamepaw.

"Flamepaw your mentor will be Spottedclaw, Tigerpaw your mentor will be Squirrelflight, and Dawnpaw, I will be your mentor," explains Firestar.

**And please if you do not like my Fan-fic don't just say ****no, give me some tips on how to help me. Thank you.**


End file.
